1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer and communication systems and, more particularly, to telephone callback services arranged over a data network, such as the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
The cost of an international telephone call between two countries can differ based on where the call originated. Callback services take advantage of this price difference by allowing a customer to place an international telephone call by arranging to have it originate in the country which has the most favorable tariffs. For example, a telephone call originating in Argentina and calling a phone number in the United States will typically cost more than the same telephone connection originating in the United States. Therefore, an Argentine customer may use a callback service that allows the call from Argentina to originate in the United States. The Argentine customer will place a call to a callback system's phone number in the United States. The customer hangs up the phone on the first ring, thus normally incurring no charge. The callback system places a call to the customers number and provides the customer with a dial tone such as one which allows a customer access to a United States long distance carrier.